A Special Day
by twilightxchloekinglover
Summary: What if there was no Brian? Chloe talks to her mom about Alek, 1x10. Might be rated M later on!
1. Her Feelings

**Chloe-18, High school senior**

**Alek-18, High school senior**

**Amy-18, High school senior**

**Jasmine-19, College Freshman**

**Paul-18, High school senior**

**Rena-21, College Sophmore, is somehow connected to Chloe**

**Luke-21, College Sophmore, Chloe's cousin**

"Okay," her mother sighed when she opened the door. "I shouldn't be any later than eleven Is Amy coming over?"her mom asked.  
"Not tonight, just me", Chloe said.

Instantly, her mother looked guilty. She tossed her clutch bag onto the bed and sat down beside Chloe. "I'm sorry about telling Amy about the emails from your dad, but come on. It's Amy. I just automatically assumed that she knew every micro-detail of your life", her mom said.

"It's okay", Chloe said.

"Well, do you have anything planned for tonight?"her mom asked.

"I was going to call Alek in a little bit", Chloe said.

You really like him, don't you?"her mom asked.

"It's more than that", Chloe said.

"What do you mean?"her mom asked.

"Mom...I think I'm in love with Alek...And I don't want to stop that feeling", Chloe said.

"Well, that's serious...Sweetheart, you should tell him how you feel", her mom said.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"Chloe asked.

"I think he will. I see the way he looks at you. He's very protective of you, too. You two have been dating for 4 months now and known each other for 4 years. Just be honest with him and yourself", her mom said.

"Thanks, mom", Chloe said. "You should go now."  
"No, no, no! I can cancel," Meredith didn't want to let this moment pass. This moment with her daughter of complete honesty and openness, which rarely came around anymore.

"No way! It's important, and I don't want you to be late. Go. Me and my heart will be just fine",Chloe said.

"They're both amazingly resilient."her mom said.

Meredith kisses her daughter's forehead and leaves.

Chloe heads upstairs ready to call Alek but instead finds him, in her room sitting on her bed.

"Alek..."Chloe said.

"Hey", Alek said slighty smiling.


	2. Confess

"Alek, what are you doing here? I was just about to call you..."she said.

"Just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you all day", he said getting up.

"Oh...Well, there's something I wanted to talk to you about", she said.

"You don't have to say anything", he said walking towards her.

"But-"he cut her off by kissing her.

While kissing her, he closes and locks the door. She starts to moan when he deepens the kiss and hold each other tightly. He breaks the kiss but stills holds her.

"I love you, too", he said.

She has a shocked expression on her face when hearing him telling her that he loves her.

"You heard us..."she said.

"Yeah...Sorry for eavesdropping. I didn't know you here or not", he said.

She starts to kiss him again and back them up towards her bed. When they land on it, she starts to pull his shirt up, which he hurrily takes off and starts to kiss her neck which to causes her to moan. He then starts to unbutton her shirt but stops all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?"she asked.

"Chloe, we shouldn't be doing this", he said getting up.

"You don't-"she started to say when getting up.

"No! No! Chloe, I want your first time to be special. I don't want it to be like this just happening all of a sudden", he said.

Chloe hugs Alek and has a big smile on her face.

"I love you, jocko", she said.

"Love you too, King", he said.

**Note: How should their first time be? Give me some ideas! By the way check out the Twilight crossover to let me know who should play their son!**


	3. Party Time

3 days later...

Chloe is over at Amy's house to get ready for the party at Ruby Skye.

"So are you ready to perform with Luke tonight?"Amy asked.

"Yeah", Chloe said."I haven't seen him in a year."

"It's hard to believe he's your cousin, he's so hot. Can I have him?"Amy asked.

"You're unbelieveable. You have Paul! Besides, he has a girlfriend", Chloe saids when walking out of the bathroom.

"Ah, it was worth a try! Cute outfit", Amy said.

Chloe is wearing a dark blue sexy tank top with a black leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, a stylish black belt, black boots with high heels, a sapphire necklace, and her A necklace the Alek gave her. She also has her hair very straight. And Amy is wearing a tight strappless black dress, short white boots with high heels, silver bracelets on both arms, silver hoops, and her hair is curly.

"Thanks, love your look", Chloe said.

"I know right. So what's been going on with you and Alek?"Amy asked.

"Well, we almost...you know..."Chloe said.

"OMG! What is wrong with you?! When?! How?!"Amy asked loudly.

"He overheard me telling my mom that I love him and he told me that he loves me too but then he stopped us from going to far because he wants my first time to be special and all this happened 3 days ago", Chloe told her.

"...3 days ago...And you're going to tell me now? And you call me shameless", she said.

Chloe throws a pillow at Amy and they start laughing.

Later on...

The pary has begun at Ruby Skye and everyone is having a great time. While waiting for the boys, Chloe and Luke's girlfriend, Rena are trying to hang out but have 2 flirty boys bothering them.

"So you girls have any talents?"one of the flirty boys asked.

"Yeah, we sing. Want us to sing you a song?"Chloe asked.

"Yes, please!" the other flirty boy asked.

"Okay", Rena said.

Alek, Paul, and Luke finally arrive and Amy comes up to them.

"Hey, where's Chloe and Rena?"Luke asked.

"Ah, over there", Amy pointed them out."And it looks like they're about to sing".

Victorious Cast - Take A Hint La La la la la la la La la la la la la la

Rena:Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like I can always see em coming, from the left and from the right

Chloe:I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite But it always seems to bite me in the-

Rena:Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

Chloe:You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

Rena:You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

Chloe:And that is when it started going south

Both:Oh!

Both:Get your hands off my hips, fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La .  
T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La .

Rena:I guess you still don t get it, so lets take it from the top

Chloe:You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

Rena:And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

Chloe:You d be here and I'd be on a yacht

Both:Oh!

Both:Get your hands off my hips, fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La .  
T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La .

Chloe:What about no don't you get

Rena:So go and tell your friends

Both:I'm not really interested

Chloe:It's about time that you re leavin

Rena:I'm gonna count to three and

Chloe:Open my eyes and

Both:You'll be gone

Rena:One

Chloe:Get your hands off my

Rena:Two.  
Chloe:Or I'll punch you in the

Rena:Three.  
Chloe:Stop your staring at my

Rena:Hey!

Both:Take a hint, take a hint I am not your missing link Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint Take a hint, take a hint Woah!  
Get your hands off my hips, fore I ll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my Hey!

They gained a big applause from the audience and Chloe is greeted by Alek with a kiss.

"Now that was Chloe King and Rena Luoma!"The DJ yelled.

"Ready to perform, cuz?"Luke asked.

"Yep!"Chloe said.

"Now give it up for Luke King performing his new song Countdown with his special guest Chloe King!"The DJ yelled.

VICTORIOUS CAST (FEAT. LEON THOMAS III & VICTORIA JUSTICE) - Countdown  
Both:Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Luke:ohohohoh, yeah

Luke:All my attention baby  
Both:My extra time  
Luke:There's nothin' I won't give you  
Girl if you were mine  
Six million times I'm thinkin'  
Both:About your face  
Luke:You know I'm crazy for you  
Both:Let me count the ways  
Too many girls I'm chasin'  
I've had my fun  
But all the time was wasted  
Both:Girl you know that you're the one

Both:It's a countdown to your love  
You're my number one girl  
I'ts a countdown fallin' faster  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]

Both:Ooooohh Oooooohh  
10, you're beautiful  
9, you're amazing  
8, you're contagious  
Everytime I look at you  
6, you're a star  
5, who you are  
4,3 know you want me  
Don't you know that I want you 2  
You're the one [Yeah]

Both:It's a countdown to your love  
You're my number one girl  
I'ts a countdown fallin' faster 2x  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]

Another great round of applause.

As the party goes on, Chloe and Luke perform a few songs and are shining in the spolight for the rest of party. Luke and Rena are on the dance floor, Amy and Paul are playing some games, and Alek is holding Chloe in their booth.

"You were great tonight", Alek said.

"Thank you", Chloe said.

"So I have something special planned tonight", Alek said.

"Really?"Chloe asked.


	4. Choices

**This is important!**

**I need choices of who will play Alek and Chloe's son!**

**A young actor(child) and older actor(teenager)! This is needed to continue my stories!**

**We will take votes as soon as you send in choices!**

**Please help!**

**My next chapter will be up by today or tomorrow.**


	5. Their Night

Alek and Chloe left the party early and he took her to his newest apartment which was out of town. Apparently he owns 3 apartments...Hey he is rich!

"Alek, are you going to keep me blindfolded the whole time?"Chloe asked.

"Hmm...Could I do that?"Alek asked.

"Okay, are you trying to seduce me?"Chloe asked.

"Are you seduciable?"Alek asked.

Chloe nods her her no.

"I figured that"Alek said when taking the blindfold off.

Chloe sees that there are rose petals all over the floor and some candles surrounding the room. But mostly the light from the moon is spreading the room.

"Alek..."Chloe said quietly.

"I told you I wanted your first time to be special", Alek said while taking off my jacket."Are you sure you want to do this?" Alek asked her.

Chloe kissed him causing them to kiss passionately. They backed up towards the bed and fell upon it. Clothes were slowly taken off and they started to make love to one another. It was painful at first but it was overcome by passion.

After 3 hours of lovemaking, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Next chapter, a certain someone returns... 


	6. Old Flames

The next day...

Chloe was working at the clothing store and Alek apparently wasn't able to keep his hands off Chloe which always kept making her giggle.

"Alek, you have to behave yourself! You know that I'm working right now!"Chloe said while giggling.

"I know but I can't keep my hands off you for some reason..."he said seductively.

"Look, Alek I am all yours after we go to the club tonight"Chloe said.

"Promise?"Alek asked.

Chloe kisses Alek's cheek and smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Thank you"Alek said.

"You're welcome"Chloe said.

Chloe gives Alek a hug and from behind him, she is surprised to see an old face come into the clothing store...Mimi.

"What is she doing here?"Chloe asked.

"Who?"Alek asked.

Alek turns around and sees Mimi smiling at him which causes him to groan. Mimi walks over and Alek stands in front of Chloe.

"Hey. Long time, no see"Mimi said.

"Yeah...What are you doing here?"Alek said.

"I came to see you silly!"Mimi said.

"Sorry, but I'm in a relationship"Alek said.

"With who?"Mimi asked.

"Her"Alek said when he holds Chloe close to him.

"When did this happen?"Mimi asked.

"4 months ago"Alek said."And I love her more than anything."

Mimi was quiet for a minute and smiled all of a sudden.

"I hope you're very happy together"Mimi said."See you around."

Mimi leaves the store and Chloe knows something is up.

"She's planning something"Chloe said.

"Sweetie...Don't think like that. She will never take me from you"Alek said.

"...Love you"Chloe said.

"Love you too"Alek said after giving her a kiss."I see you at Ruby Skye."

Alek leaves and Chloe goes back to her work but they didn't know that Mimi was listening the whole time...

At Ruby Skye:

"Hey my little angel"Luke said while hugging Chloe.

"Aww, I missed you!"Chloe said.

"Luke, they want you up there"Rena said.

Luke gets up on stage and gets ready to perform. In the meantime, Chloe sees Mimi with a couple of her friends.

"Great, she's here!"Chloe said.

"The wicked witch of drama"Amy and Rena said at the same time.

Mimi notices Alek and smiles at him but he ignores her and holds Chloe tightly to him.

"Hey, everybody! Get ready for Luke!"The DJ yells.

Luke:  
We never would've met. We never would've had a chance. If there was no music.  
I probably would've left. And never would've never danced.  
If there was no music.

Chloe:  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.

Luke:  
Listen up, listen up right here. The soundtracks would disappear Bruno would never catch a grenade. The radio wouldn't know what to play.  
We never would've met We never would've had a chance. If there was no music, no music.  
I probably would've left. And never would've never danced, never danced. If there was no music.

Chloe:

If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
Listen up, listen up come on. Come on!  
The DJ's would be out of jobs. No jobs!  
How would you ever get your fitness on,  
If the music's gone?  
We'd be so lost!  
Listen up, listen up to this.  
This be the only reason you pump your fists, pump your fist, pump your fist.  
Anthems would not exist!

Luke:  
We never would've me.t We never would've had a chance. If there was no music.  
I probably would've left. And never never danced.  
If there was no music.

Chloe:  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.

There would be no na na na na na. Oh oh oh oh oh! If there was no music, music.

Everyone cheers for Luke and Chloe whom are hugging. And Mimi makes her way over to Alek.

"Hey, what was with that nonsense about you and Chloe being in love?"Mimi asked.

"We are in love"Alek said.

"You seriously can't be in love with that child.

"But he is"Chloe said walking up to them."And newsflash! I'm a woman."

"Not woman enough"Mimi said.

Amy and Rena stop Chloe from attacking Mimi and Alek takes Chloe to their booth.

Alek and Chloe were making out for about 20 to 30 minutes until Rena pulls her out onto the dance floor.

"Stop stealing my girlfriend!"Alek yelled at Rena.

"Stop hogging her then"she yelled back.

Chloe and Alek smile at each other and joins Rena and Amy on the dance floor. Luke and Paul hang out with Alek in the booth.

"You are very attached to Chloe"Luke said.

"Yeah, so?"Alek asked.

"Did you...?"Luke asked not finishing the question.

"Oh my"Paul said

"That's none of you business!"Alek said.

"So you did."Luke said when pulling up his sleeves."Then I have to play the big brother role."

"Hey, there's trouble"Paul said pointing at the girls. Apparently, Mimi decides to pull Chloe off the dance floor as Rena, Amy, and Mimi's friends follow.

"Stay away from my man"Mimi said.

"Sorry, but Alek is my man now"Chloe said.

"Oh really. I heard that you 2 did it"one of Mimi's friends said.

"You know that I was his first, right? And that he really enjoyed it"Mimi said.

Chloe slaps Mimi and a fight breaks out. The boys finally reach the girls and they break up the fight.

"What is wrong with you?!"Alek yelled at Mimi.

"I have to go"Chloe saids getting out of Alek's grasp.

"Chloe-"Alek is cut off when Mimi kisses him and he pushes her off.

Chloe sees what happens and runs out of the club.

**The link to the music is in my profile!**


	7. A Sisterly Bond

Chloe, Rena, and Amy are at Rena's house and it's awfully quiet...

"Can't we talk?"Amy asked.

Chloe nods her head no.

"Mimi kissed him and he pushed her off! He loves you, not her!"Rena said.

"Tell us what you love about him and your night with him. How was it?"Amy asked Chloe.

"Well...he's very protective of me, he's extremely confident, caring, funny, and loving person. As for our night together, it was romantic. He was sweet, gentle, and was only thinking of me..."she said.

"And that's because he loves you more than anything...Now he's been calling Amy and me because you won't talk to him! It's been 2 days, now call him before he hurts himself playing basketball!"Rena said handing her the phone.

"Thanks, you two. You're the closest things I have to sisters"Chloe said while calling Alek.

"Uh, Chloe. There's something I need to tell you"Rena said.

"Tell me later"she said when leaving the room.

"What were you going to tell her?"Amy asked.

Rena answers her question and Amy has a shocked expression on her face.

**What do you think Rena's hiding? And see what Rena and Luke look like in my profile!**


	8. The Truth

A Switched at Birth version, enjoy!

After getting off the phone with Alek, Amy leaves to go home so that Rena can talk to Chloe alone.

A few hours later...  
Chloe is finally home and upset about finding out the truth. So she confronts her mother but to find her father there as well...A father that she hasn't seen in 10 years.

"...Hi sweetheart. It's been a long time."he said.

"You kept me from them! You kept me from my family!"she yelled at him.  
"I know that you're mad...But..."Meredith said.

"Did you know?"she asked her.

"...Yes..."she said.

"What is wrong with?! Every day you looked me in the eyes and never told me the truth about the who I was? You both knew I was Mai! You both knew I was the Uniter! You even knew about the The Order! You lied to me!" she yelled at them.

"She did a good job at raising you."he said.

"Yeah, well at least at I don't kidnap out of jealousy! You're just strangers to me."she yelled at him.

"Strangers who love you very much."he said.

"I don't know you! The only family I have is my older sister, Rena and my real parents!"she yelled at him.

"Chloe, I had a good reason for what I did-"he was cut off by Chloe.

"Good?! Are you serious right now?! So just because my biological mother chose my biological father over you it gives you the right to take their child from them?"she asked.

"I was heartbroken Chloe...and they had Rena!"he said.

"Actually Carter too. I have a little brother also. He's three years younger than me. All these years...you both have been lying to me. Now finding out the truth, a hole has found a way into my heart...And that means I can never forgive the both of you!"she said.

Chloe runs out and drives to Alek's apartment.


	9. Passion

Chloe arrives at Alek's apartment(the one outside the city). She already has a key, so she opens the door and sees Alek sitting on the couch.

"Hey."he saids when getting up."So you're not mad at me?"

Chloe walks up to him and kisses him.

"I'll take that as a no."he said.

"Make love to me."she saids.

He kisses her and they walk up to his bedroom. He lays her on his bed and then softly got on top of her, trying to be careful that he wasn't crushing her with his bodyweight, and they began kissing passionately. She unbuttons his shirt and throws it on the floor the discarded the rest of their clothing and made love once again.

Alek knows something is wrong with Chloe and she tells him about Rena being her sister and what her parents cheer her up he...

"Chloe...Marry me."he saids.  
She looks at him speechless then kisses him and whispers..."Yes..."

They started laughing and made love again...After getting dressed, he gave her the ring(**look in my profile!**), a beautiful huge diamond ring and she absolutley loved it!

She hugged him and knew what she had to do before she could marry him. She had to go home.

"Alek, I'm going to Ukraine."she said.

"See your family?"he asked.

"Yeah...I'm taking Rena with me too. But I'll see you when I get back. Okay?"she said.

"Okay, but I'm taking you to the airport!"he said."Love you."

"Yeah, yeah...Love you too."she said.


	10. Update

Sorry there haven't been any updates in a while! But I will update soon so don't worry! I've just been so busy lately and having writes block! I will update all my fanfics! 


End file.
